Hanali Celanil
| power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Chaotic good | symbol3e = Heart of gold | homeplane3e = Arvandor | realm3e = | serves3e = Corellon Larethian | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Romance/love, beauty, enchantment, fine arts, magic item artistry, artists | domains3e = Magic, Chaos, Charm, Elf, Good, Lust, Protection, Pleasure, Zeal | worshipers3e = Elven aesthetes, artists, enchanters, lovers, sorcerers | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = A shining heart (dagger) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = Heart of gold | homeplane2e = Arborea/Olympus | realm2e = Arvandor | serves2e = Corellon Larethian | servedby2e = Melira Taralen | portfolio2e = Love, romance, beauty, fine art and artists | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = Lesser deity | alignment1e = Chaotic good | symbol1e = Heart of gold | homeplane1e = Olympus | realm1e = Evergold | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = Romantic love, beauty | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = Full moon | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = Gold | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Hanali Celanil ( }} ) was the elven goddess of love and beauty. During the time of the Spellplague, she held her position by serving as the fey aspect of the Faerûnian goddess Sune. However, with the coming of the Second Sundering, she was once again an independent goddess. Personality Hanali was a being of timeless beauty and benign nature, she always forgave minor transgressions and felt delighted in rewarding her followers with the joy of unexpected love and affection. She embodied romance, beauty, love, and joy in elven spirits, she was, however, flawed with mild vanity and a flighty nature. Although she rarely appeared to her faithful, Hanali took joy in seeing the growth of love among elves, and she often protected young lovers in secret. Worshipers Hanali's clerics were flighty and somewhat vain, given to dancing and wild celebrations. The hierarchy was loosely organized, and clerics were free to join or leave a temple's ranks as they wished. They presided over marriages and rites of passage ceremonies for young elves, although they weren't required to marry, as Hanali's concern was love, and not necessarily marriage. Members of Hanali's clergy spent their days cultivating beauty and love in all their myriad forms. Many of Lady Goldheart's clerics tended fine gardens, while others amassed personal or temple-based collections of gems, crystal sculptures, and other fine works of art. While things of gold and crystal, particularly jewelry and statues, were favored. Beautiful art in any form was admired, collected, and displayed. Hanali's clerics always had to be finely dressed, and displaying one's personal beauty to its best advantage was a requirement of every cleric of the Heart of Gold. The clerics dressed in gold robes and worshiped her by fountains and springs. Clerics of Hanali prayed for their spells whenever the moon was highest in the sky, a time of romance. While Hanali's clerics were given to frequent impromptu revels, their greatest celebrations were held every month beneath the bright light of the full moon. Such holy days were known as, Secrets of the Heart, as romantically involved participants were said to experience the full bloom of their affections on such nights, allowing them to evaluate the strength of their feelings. Likewise, the inner beauty of celebrants visibly manifested as a rosy glow in their cheeks and eyes for days thereafter. Offerings of objects of great beauty were made to Lady Goldheart during such holy festivals, some of which were swept into Arvandor while others were returned to be shared among Hanali's followers. It wasn't uncommon for artists to unveil their latest work at such holy days, nor was it rare for young lovers to either pledge their troth secretly or proclaim it to all assembled, as doing so was said to invite Hanali's favor. Relationships Hanali opposed the machinations of the evil drow deities and the Deities of Fury. She additionally opposed the cruelties of deities such as Bane, Cyric, Shar, and Talona. Her allies included Eilistraee, Cyrrollalee, Isis, Lliira, Lurue, Milil, Sharess, Sharindlar, Sheela Peryroyl, Sune and Tymora, as well as her leader, Corellon. History Dogma Appendix Further Reading * * * * * * * * References Connections de:Hanali Celanil Category:Magic domain deities Category:Seldarine Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Charm domain deities Category:Elf domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Life domain deities Category:Lust domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Pleasure domain deities Category:Zeal domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of feminine gender